nirvanafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:ClaudeGTA3
¡Bienvenido! Hola ClaudeGTA3. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Nirvana Wiki como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa la caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "Nirvana Wiki" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wikis de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Y si quieres estar al día con todas las novedades de Wikia, nuevas funcionalidades, noticias, concursos o proyectos, ¡no olvides suscribirte a nuestro maillist! Los mejores deseos, Sannse Buena.. ... Claude, no sabia que eras fan de Nirvana, yo también lo soy!, si quieres te ayudo con el wiki. -- 18:59 11 ago 2010 (UTC) Probando -- 14:41 17 ago 2010 (UTC) Estructura ¿Cómo piensas estructurar los artículos de los miembros/músicos relacionados con la banda? Yo tendría pensado estructurarlos más o menos así (claro, adaptándolo con su respectivo tema). Si quieres puedes tomarlo como base, o simplemente dime como tú quieras que se haga, y quizás pueda ayudarte con algo. -- 00:57 12 ene 2011 (UTC) desbloqueame de canis canem wiki desbloqueame por favor Descomposición Como verás, los artículos de las canciones, sencillos y vídeos musicales se hacen en un mismo artículo (en el de la canción), como lo hacen en Wikipedia. He estado pensando en separar cada uno haciendo una desambiguación respectiva. Un ejemplo (partiendo de In Bloom) sería hacer del artículo In Bloom una desambiguación para In Bloom (canción), In Bloom (sencillo) e In Bloom (vídeo). Más que nada esto es para evitar ese "amontonamiento" y ser más claros, además de que muchos wikis hacen eso (Kings of Leon, Lady Ga Ga, The Beatles, etcétera). Dime qué opinas. -- 23:01 11 mar 2011 (UTC) :Completamente de acuerdo-- 12:54 12 mar 2011 (UTC) ::Otra cosa, hay un pequeño detalle con la palabra video/vídeo, la que se utilizará en el título de los videos musicales. En el español latino se escribe video y en el castellano es vídeo. Lo que tengo propuesto hacer, y que hago en GN'R Wiki, es primero nombrar al artículo con la palabra en latino y luego redirigirla al castellano –Smells Like Teen Spirit (video) → Smells Like Teen Spirit (vídeo)– que es el español original. Dime si estás de acuerdo. -- 00:44 14 mar 2011 (UTC) :::Claro-- 19:49 14 mar 2011 (UTC) Nombre de las canciones Quería consultarte para esto. Según Wikipedia, hay algunos nombres de las canciones en los que no todas las palabras empiezan con mayúscula (por ejemplo Come as You Are, Something in the Way, On a Plain, etc) y tenía pensado nombrarlas de esa manera (que creo que por algo tienen ese nombre), pero ví que hiciste el artículo Come As You Are con todas las palabras en mayúscula y me surgió la duda. Entonces, ¿cómo las nombraremos? -- 06:21 20 mar 2011 (UTC) :Como a ti te parzca mejor, sinceramente me da igual-- 13:11 20 mar 2011 (UTC) ::Y si quieres hacer cambios en la wiki, por favor, consúltamelo y no lo cambies así de golpe, que me sienta como una patada en el culo-- 13:15 20 mar 2011 (UTC) :::Lo había cambiado porque este amarillo quema los ojos. Pero no hay nada como deshacer la edición. Aun así, disculpa por el inconveniente. -- 20:29 20 mar 2011 (UTC) ::::No pasa nada-- 18:39 21 mar 2011 (UTC) :::::¿Qué harás entonces? -- 01:32 22 mar 2011 (UTC) ::::::Claude, no es por joder ni nada, pero por favor reconsidera la idea de cambiar el tono de amarillo. Este amarillo actual es muy claro para un fondo tan oscuro como el negro, te aconsejo que pongas un amarillo más oscuro para que sea cómoda la lectura, además ya había arreglado las infoboxes con otro amarillo. -- 03:50 26 mar 2011 (UTC) :A mi no me molesta, si no, no lo habría puesto. Si quieres ponerlo en un amarillo más oscuro, pues vale-- 13:44 27 mar 2011 (UTC)